Aspects of the present disclosure relate to computer system storage facilities. More particular aspects relate to storage component firmware updates.
In data storage facilities, components and systems may receive code updates. Before initiating a code update to a component, the component may undergo a state health check to determine that it is in operational condition. As code updates to components and data storage facilities become more frequent, the need for managing code updates and state health checks may also increase.